


Love is for all

by sayayayuu



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayayayuu/pseuds/sayayayuu
Summary: *无能力AU，年下两岁。小甜饼。慢吞吞搬运中。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 10





	Love is for all

1.  
注意到对面院子里停了辆车的时候，Sharon正在自家院子里除草。一位看上去和她年纪相仿的女性带着一个小男孩，两人正从车里向屋内搬着东西。看来这就是他们的新邻居。对面的空房子终于迎来新主人。  
她注视了那对母子一会儿，停下手中的活转身进屋。

“……我是Sharon Xavier，这是我儿子Charles，”Sharon微笑着拍了拍Charles后脑勺上微微翘起的一撮头发，“我们就住在对面。”  
“阿姨好。我叫Charles，Charles Xavier。妈妈让我来帮你们。”Charles往前挪了一小步，挺直身板，抬头礼貌地看着方才有些小小吃惊、此刻眼中充满感激的Edie。  
“很高兴认识您，Xavier太太。也很高兴认识你，Charles。”Edie对Sharon说道，一边也含笑看了看Charles。“我是Edie Lehnsherr。Erik——。”她放下手中的箱子，向还在一件一件往屋内搬东西的男孩挥挥手示意他过来。

Erik跑了来，下意识地把弄脏的双手背到身后，站得笔直。“Xavier太太您好，我是Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“你的眼睛真好看。”小小的身影扑到Erik跟前，两手直接捧上他的脸。“黑色素浓淡不同虹膜的颜色也会相异，灰蓝色？不对，蓝色和浅棕？嗯，应该是这样才看起来是绿色。这是基因……呃，我有些记不清了，对不起，我得回去再查一查才能确定地告诉你。所以你有一双漂亮的绿眼睛。”  
Erik看着那双正痴迷地盯着自己眼睛的、蓝眼睛里、自己的倒影，不知该不该打断莫名兴奋起来的对方。他有些无所适从，不自觉皱了皱眉。

“Charles！” Sharon有点嗔怪地喊住Charles，“抱歉。这孩子有时候就是这样……Charles，和Erik打个招呼。”她歉疚地看了看Edie和Erik。  
“没关系。让孩子们多在一起玩玩吧。”Edie俯下身，友善地看了看Charles，又看向Erik。“Erik，以后要和Charles好好相处哦。”  
“你好，Charles。”Erik已经决定在心里叫他科学怪人。  
科学怪人（幼年期）依然毫不掩饰眼中的兴奋。“你好，Erik。现在让我来帮你搬东西吧！”他一把拉过Erik一直背着的双手。  
“不，谢谢。我自己可以。”Erik想甩开那只手，不想Charles力气还挺大，一边拉着他跑向汽车一边回头笑嘻嘻地看了他一眼。“远亲不如近邻，近邻不如对门。互相帮助是应该的嘛。”

“我想，您不会介意吧，Lehnsherr太太？”Sharon看着两个孩子，又转向Edie。  
Edie摇摇头。“您真的，你们真的太好了。请叫我Edie就好。”  
Sharon伸出一只手，“Sharon。也让我一道帮忙吧，Edie。”  
Edie无限感激地看着Sharon。“真是非常感谢。Sharon。”

他们把Edie和Erik的大部分物品都搬进了屋子。之后Edie说什么也不再让Sharon和Charles帮忙了。

看来遇到了好邻居，一个不坏的开始。夜里，两位单亲母亲不约而同地想到。

2.  
“你们家大人呢？”Hank看着面前两个小学生模样的男孩。  
穿着西装短裤、个头稍小一些的那个回道：“没有大人就不能点东西吗？”接着掏出钱，拍在台子上。“一份草莓乳酪蛋糕，两杯牛奶。”  
Hank先是一愣，接着笑了起来。“当然不是。一份草莓乳酪蛋糕，两杯牛奶……好的，请先找个座位坐下吧，先生们。一会儿我们会送过去。”  
“那真是太棒啦。”男孩开心地回以笑脸。一旁个子稍稍高一些的另一个男孩则一直紧锁眉头，一脸严肃地盯着Hank，直到这会儿才冲他点点头，跟着同伴一起找座位去了。

Hank假期里总会来这家咖啡店打工，他每个假期都能碰到这两个男孩。他们总是点一份蛋糕，两杯饮料。从零星的对话里Hank得知这两个孩子分别叫Charles和Erik，假期因为家长工作的原因，以哥哥自居的Charles就会负责带着Erik。Charles总是热情地对待每一个人，和Hank熟起来后也不时和他聊天，向他询问大学的生活。Erik则始终板着脸，Hank有时候简直怀疑他是不是意外喝下某种药剂、返老还童的中年人。Erik似乎一直对周围抱有戒备。这种感觉在Charles每次来和Hank聊天时尤为强烈。当然更多时候，是这两个孩子一起在桌边看书。

比如此刻。

Charles今天戴了副眼镜，一手托腮一手捧着本书津津有味地看着。一旁的Erik面前也摊了本书，两眼却直直地盯着Charles。  
像是看到了有趣的内容，Charles放下手中的书，兴奋地对Erik说了起来。这时服务员端上来一大份草莓乳酪。Charles抓起勺子挖过一勺就要往Erik嘴里送。Erik一脸不情愿地抓住Charles的手，抢过他手中的勺子。

Charles有点不高兴地说了两句，随后抱起双臂把头扭向Erik的反方向不看他。趁Charles不注意，Erik放下勺子两手伸向Charles脸侧，迅速而又小心地、轻轻地抬起架在Charles鼻梁上的眼镜，取下。接着自己戴了起来。Charles还没反应过来，Erik就重新抓起勺子、递到Charles嘴边，说了句什么。Charles张嘴吞下已经瘫掉的那一块蛋糕。  
看着那双因为甜食再度绽放出笑意的蓝眼睛，Erik开心地咧开嘴角漏出一口小白牙。

这两个孩子的关系真好。每每看到类似的场景，Hank都不自觉感叹。

3.  
实习教师Raven赶来上课，却被告知今天这里的教室要用来做竞赛考场，所以停课一次。教务老师一脸抱歉地看着她，“我这周刚调过来，没找到你的联系方式。一些交接工作还没结束。真是对不起，让你白跑一趟。”  
“没关系。我也是刚来不久。而且我家离这边很近，不打紧。”Raven表示理解。和对方互相介绍一番、重新留下联系方式后，她这才注意到教务旁边的位子上有个小男孩。男孩似乎正在写作业。“这是您的——？”  
教务老师摇了摇头。“这是我们这儿一个学生的弟弟。他哥哥正在里面参加竞赛，把他放在我这让我帮忙照看一下。对了，他哥哥是Charles Xavier，应该在你现在带的班上吧？”  
Raven点头。“哦，Charles。那孩子很优秀。我没听他提过有个弟弟？”

“你好。我是Erik。”男孩放下手中的笔，起身转向Raven。“我和Charles是家人，算是。还有，我不是他的弟弟。”他一字一句地说道。  
“那你才是哥哥？”Raven一时有些摸不着头脑。  
一旁的教务老师笑了起来。“是我没说清楚。他们两家是邻居，关系很好，他们两个平常几乎天天在一块儿。家长好像都很忙，Charles比Erik大两岁，就经常带着Erik。”  
“原来是这样。”Raven觉得Charles确实会是那样一个孩子。

教务老师接道。“Charles把Erik照顾得可好了，对不对？”她看向Erik。Erik有些迟疑，没有回答。“大人不在的时候，Charles会把Erik喊过去，还会做饭和Erik一起吃。上次还煎了牛排……你来之前，Grey老师带Charles他们班的时候，课后经常会发些小糖果。Charles每次都会向Grey老师多要一个带回去给Erik。”  
“那真可爱。”Raven由衷地感叹。接着她觉得自己似乎被一旁的男孩狠狠瞪了一眼。但当她再度看向Erik，那男孩已经埋下头继续写起了作业。大概是错觉。

原来Charles小小年纪就这么会照顾人。回家的路上Raven暗暗想到，那个叫Erik的男孩和他一定亲如兄弟。

4.  
Charles高中第二学年即将结束的某天。  
Erik在放学回家的路上碰上同样归来的Charles。Erik走上去，却发现Charles的神色有一点点紧张，但依然微笑着和Erik打招呼。Erik注意到Charles轻轻咬了下嘴唇。每当Charles隐瞒什么的时候，他都会下意识地做这个小动作。接着Erik瞥见Charles袖口处若隐若现的一道伤痕。  
他一把拉住那只胳膊，下一秒又觉得可能会弄疼Charles的伤口，但纠结了一下还是坚决地、无视Charles的挣扎，把Charles的手臂拽到跟前，捋起那截袖子。  
几道暗红色的伤痕，还有一两个颜色看上去要鲜艳一些。他早该意识到，已是炎热的夏季而Charles最近天天都穿着长袖。

“不小心磕的。没事的，Erik。”Charles轻描淡写地说道。  
Erik几乎难以抑制自己的愤怒。“你每天都磕到在同一只手臂的同一块地方？”他看了眼不远处Charles的家。Sharon的公司安排她这周带团队去外地考察，所以这几天Charles都是和他们一起吃晚饭的。Erik再一次懊悔自己没有早点发现Charles的异常。不等回答他便拉起Charles的手，拖着Charles快步走回自家。

Edie似乎还未到家。Erik继续拖着Charles上了楼，一路走到自己的房间。跨进门的瞬间Erik就扔下自己的书包，转身近乎粗暴地拽下Charles的书包，接着开始脱他的衬衣。  
“你干什么？”Charles显然有些被Erik的举动吓到，同时脑海中还闪过自己现在不仅没有Erik长得高力量上也渐渐不如他的懊恼念头。但这念头随着衬衣被脱下、被Erik接下来的质问打断了。  
“Charles，告诉我，究竟怎么了？”Erik看着Charles身上好几处深浅不一的伤痕和淤青，关切和担忧已然取代了愤怒。  
Charles仿佛做了坏事被抓到、认命般地苦笑了下，只好坦白。

“……所以你为了教训那些欺负女生的混混，就一个人跟他们硬拼？”Charles看着Erik紧锁的眉头，想提醒他老这么下去不出二十岁他就会有皱纹了，完全没意识到Erik的语气变了。  
“确切地说我不是一个人。Darwin，也是我们班的。他和我一起收拾他们。不过前天他落单刚好被混混们围住，现在还在医院里。”Charles说着情绪激动起来，“我一定要让那帮人付出代价。”

“坐下。”Erik把Charles压下让他坐在床边。“别动。”他丢下这句话便快速走出房间，留下Charles不知所措。  
不一会儿，随着脚步声靠近，Erik拿着几块毛巾和医药箱回到房间。还没等Charles开口，Erik拿起一块热毛巾就开始擦Charles的上半身。  
“你没必要这么做，Erik。我自己有涂过药。”Charles有点想拒绝，但又觉得挑战气头上的Erik不是一个明智的选择。何况他也明白，Erik是在关心他。  
Erik没答他，继续仔细擦拭着。接着又打开医药箱，开始给他消毒，并在几处比较新的伤口处上了点药。

Charles不自觉地抖了两下。  
“疼吗？”Erik停下动作，“不过这有一部分要怪你自己。伸张仗义也要懂得保护好自己。”说完便接着抹药。  
回答他的是嗤地一声。接着是几下比先前更加剧烈一些的抖动。“Charles？”Erik再次停下，觉得可能是自己太用力了。  
“我没事……就是被你弄得有点痒。”Charles不住地抖着，咯咯笑出声一边还向后缩了缩。  
Erik恼火地把药摁在伤口上。这回Charles发出了明显不是因骚痒引起的“嘶”地一声。

之后Erik去厨房准备晚饭，而反复表示想要帮忙的Charles被义正言辞地拒绝，就差没被咬牙切齿的Erik用菜刀或是锅铲轰出厨房了。

“妈妈，明天是周末。今晚我想和Charles下几盘棋，他就住我们这边好不好？”吃晚饭的时候，Erik突然向Edie说道。  
Edie看着她疼爱的孩子们。“当然没问题。不过孩子们，记得不要玩得太晚。”  
Charles本想回绝，但对着Edie慈爱的目光，他忽然有一种回到好几年前、那时候他们经常互相串门、时不时也会留宿在对方家里的那段时光的错觉。“我们不会太晚的。谢谢您，Edie阿姨。”

但那晚他们只下了一盘。以Erik凶狠地吃掉Charles的车、把他将死收场。  
Charles刚想提出再来一局，就被Erik以身上有伤必须多休息为由赶去床上。Charles简直想抗议，Erik的粗暴动作给他造成了二次伤害。然而事实是Erik每次都能避开他有伤的地方。

Charles直挺挺地躺着。过了一会儿，他感到Erik在另一侧躺下，和他保持着一小段距离。Charles转过身靠近Erik，凑近他的脸。“你记不记得小时候我们也这样，那时候我还抱过你哄你睡觉。”  
Erik看着黑暗里也依旧闪烁着光芒的那双眼睛。“我认为那时候我已经不是需要人哄的婴儿了。是你非要那样的，Charles。”  
“乖。”  
他万万没想到Charles居然趴上来，捧起他的脸摸了起来。他稳定住一时间的慌乱，捉住Charles的手腕，把他从自己身上翻下去（尽可能轻地但Charles后背和床垫接触的瞬间还是发出一小声呻吟）。  
Erik趴在Charles身上，没有靠紧。他依然攥着Charles的手腕。两人就这样僵持了一阵。

“别这样。万一蹭到你受伤的地方就麻烦了。”Erik吐出一句话，放开Charles的手。躺回自己那一侧，闭上了眼睛。“晚安，Charles。”  
“晚安，Erik。”Charles意外地没有反驳。“你弄疼我了。”过了几分钟他好像嘟哝了这么一句。

Erik一点儿也没睡着。

5.  
Erik也终于进入Charles所在的高中。  
新学期开学一周后，学校里就传开一个消息。校内著名不良头头Azazel和与他一伙的校外知名恶霸Cain Marko，以及他们的团伙成员，近日里相继被一位打架新秀给收拾了。据说这位新秀是今年刚进校的一年级新生。  
Charles一边感叹天道好轮回，一边不禁隐隐担忧。又添一个恶霸？现在的人都这么暴躁喜欢诉诸武力吗。  
不过他的担忧似乎是多余的。这名新晋选手很快统一了学校周围的不良势力，并且还和Azazel划定各自的范围，事实上Azazel依然对他心有余悸。至于Cain Marko，再也没敢靠近过他们高中。也再没人敢欺负本校的学生。  
并且从此各路混混都知道了这所高中及其周边，来了个叫Magneto的狠角色罩着。也有一些个人故意去找麻烦，但都已失败告终。对了，Magneto就是那位据说把红魔Azazel揍得老老实实、并且仅仅三拳两腿让恶棍Cain再也不敢回来的一年级新生。

周末和假期的大部分时间，Charles和Erik依然会呆在一起。偶尔那么几次，Charles瞥见Erik脸上或是身上有一两个小伤口或者淤痕，就会强行拖住Erik帮他处理。虽然那种程度的小伤在Erik看来完全没有必要如此大张旗鼓地又是热毛巾猛摁，又是一层层消毒和抹药。但看到Charles专心致志的样子，Erik也不好制止，就这么继续盯着Charles直到他处理满意为止。

这种平静而又美好、近乎朝夕相处的日子持续到Charles高中毕业。

6.  
Charles的大学在另一座城市。  
Erik经常会去对门拜访Sharon。他们早就像一家人。Erik觉得Charles不在这，Sharon一定很寂寞。Sharon也总是以拥抱欢迎Erik，她眼里的慈爱和Edie的是一样的。  
Erik和Charles也会在电脑上或是用手机软件在线下棋。Charles会和Erik说一些学校里的事，时不时也问问Erik的情况。但Erik很少谈及自己，事实上此前他们都还在上中学高中的时候也是如此。他更喜欢听Charles说。

学校里的老师和Edie都在询问Erik的升学意向。Erik总是摇摇头。  
心里早有答案。唯一的。  
Erik高中毕业的暑假Charles没能回来，实验进行到关键阶段、成天泡在实验室里的他通过视频通话向Erik祝贺和道歉。

Erik拖着行李来到新的城市，新的校园。  
接着他看到了迎接自己的Charles。  
此后他们总是会约着一起跟Edie还有Sharon视频通话。但除此之外，由于学院专业还有年级的不同，他们依然很少一起行动。  
假期他们会一起回去（如果Charles走的掉的话）。  
列车沿途的城镇，田野，山丘，海岸。耀眼的阳光，薄荷色的星辰，水中摇曳的新月。此间他们或是聊天，或是下棋，或是一起打着瞌睡沉入空气。

Charles得以继续攻读博士学位。实验室里的大家决定给他庆祝。  
酒劲发作，一群平时压抑在实验室里的家伙也就放飞了自我。Charles收到Erik的信息，问他在哪。他回复了地点，继续回到狂欢之中。

Erik刚进酒吧大门，就听到两个女生在说着什么，如果不是听到Charles的名字，他绝对不会悄悄坐到两人后面去。  
“……去吧！Charles学长那么温柔，平常也经常帮你，应该对你也是有好感的。”  
“可是他对谁都很好啊。而且之前Moira学姐好像都被他拒绝了。我还是……算了。哦天哪，我如果能有其他女孩子的胆量就好了。”  
“不是她们有胆量，是你真的太胆小啦……”  
Erik听着这两人的谈话，一边用视线寻找着Charles。这并没花费他很多时间，因为不远处一群人围成一圈，正在给刚刚喝完一整根啤酒柱的人喝彩。  
Erik从不知道Charles这么能喝。接着他看到一个一身非主流穿着的埃及人？搭上Charles的肩膀。

En Sabah Nur观察着脸颊已经泛红的Charles，估摸今晚趁着这波醉意自己或许就要能够如愿以偿。他搭上Charles的肩试图带他穿过人群。Charles想推开他，张嘴说了句什么，但声音被四周的嘈杂声盖住了。  
“你想说什么，Charles？” En Sabah Nur故意在Charles耳边低低地说道。一旁几个发现状况的人开始起哄。  
“Erik！”Charles突然大喊。  
随着这一声叫喊，人群安静了下来。  
大约是Erik这个名字主人的人从人群中走了过来，在En Sabah Nur还没意识到发生了什么、又将要发生什么之前打掉他粘在Charles身上的手，随后一把搂过Charles。

“他想告诉你，他是我的。”

Fin.


End file.
